


A For Not Trial (HasturxLigur)

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: @dyingbluerose wondered what of Ligur lived but did not attend the trail in fears of Crowley and or Hastur after all that's happened has grown more protective-I said I'd do my best to write their idea 😊
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	A For Not Trial (HasturxLigur)

"And from now on, maybe just leave me well alone, hum?" Crowley's voice oozed with power as he dried himself off of the Holy Water bath water he'd just gotten out of instead of died in!

I stand there vibrating with the nastiest rage and it only increases as our once powerful Lord Beelzebub slowly nods to Crowley's list of demands, their once powerful form completely lost it's light as Crowley smirks in that viper like way of his and heads toward the elevator back Up and leaves us Below to wonder now what would befall next.

Armageddon did not happen!

Adam was the Antichrist not Warlock!

All our training for this day, our hopes for victory, for not!

Then, there was Ligur-

As if triggering a gun to fire, I bolt off out of the courtroom as Dagon tends to our Lord, soon to be seen by our Master Satan himself for new instructions, my mind lost behind with them on that what if to come and raced with me to the now, to the right and now as I skitted to a stop at my office door and looked around myself before opening the door slowly with a whispered, "Lig?"

A hushed voice spoke out as I peeked inside the cool darkness, my ears forward, the voice music to my ears and damned soul, "Hast?"

I slip in and lock the door behind me before approaching Ligur slowly, carefully on my knees, hands shaky, reaching.

Somehow SOMEHOW… He had done it… He had held on to enough of himself to bring back a soul and I had a chance before it faded to find him a new host! And here he lay, tucked in a cozy, safe, nest under my desk,gaining himself again with every second ticking past, breathing, eyes tired but open, orange with love, smile gentle, small, before me like I never thought he would be again, and thus I broke down again and buried myself into his neck.

"Pet~" He rumbled harshly, voice tight from the death screams of before and I nuzzle his chin with my nose before whimpering like a wounded hellhound, "The Trail… It was for not! Nothen happened! He LIVED Ligur…"

"Glad I didn't go…" He huffed and lay his head upon my shoulder with a heavy tired sigh that shook his new hosts whole form.

"Like I'd allow it!" I snarl before licking his temple of the sweat he'd shed from gaining himself.

"Rest, rest, I'll be here, I'll listen," I assure as he fights the heaviness trying to claw him into sleeps darkness.

He feared as I did that he'd never awaken, no Demon had survived Holy Water, well, besides two now!

But Ligurs was far more than that BEASTS that MONSTERS, Ligur had to FIGHT to come back! Crowley did not! All he had to do was dry off and saunter free!

I groom Ligur sweetly between the eyes, then very carefully pull him into my chest, body encasing him as already he was sleeping, regrowing, my form there when he awoke….

His breath soft upon my neck, his arms hugging me weakly, face once and a while nuzzled into my shirt before slipping deeper into his regeneration.

I stayed silent, stayed awake, waited for WHEN he'd awaken again-

Crowley wouldn't get away with taking THIS too!

And by 'morning' it seemed he wouldn't as Ligur stirred and grumbled in that familiar Manor of his, "Fuck'n hungry!" And I purr my reply before nosing him a good morning that got me a sneaky good morning kiss given back~


End file.
